


Caustic's fan

by SharpAttack



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fanboy Crypto, Silly little comic, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: “Select fire.” Crypto calls out only moments after Caustic requests the item.





	Caustic's fan

“Select fire.” Crypto calls out only moments after Caustic requests the item.   
  
“That’s mine.” He demands over the coms. Lifeline snorts. Their in the top twenty, only their 30th time dropping and the new map was still pulling up surprises They were at geyser, most went over and died at trainyard.   
  
Lifelines odd reactions continued through the game. “I need light ammo.” It was a angry rough statement that got quickly followed by a calm neutral. “Light ammo here.” From Crypto.   
  
Caustic makes his way through the chilled interior of epicenter to collect the ammo. He rarely says it, usually only to Wattson. He turns to look at Crypto who has his back to him, on his drone. “Much Appreciated.” The reaction is almost unnoticable as Crypto pauses a faint sound before he speaks.   
  
“No problem.” He quickly leaves the room, leaving Caustic with a raised brow. Lifeline snorts and pretends that she’s sneezing instead. Caustic frowns.   
  
Six teams left, Crypto damaged himself in his own EMP to allow Lifeline and Caustic to heal, they were held down in the unfinished building across from the fairly similar one with the spawn beacon. Caustic sighs like the world is on his shoulders as he ziplines back fully healed with his nox grenade in his hand just as the notification of a teammate is down pings in his ear. He throws were his goggles highlight his fallen comrade is. He can’t help a grin as he hears shouts and screams with in the cloud. He pulls out his peacekeeper as he drops down with a grunt, Pathfinder grapples out of the smoke only to be hit square in the chest with a peacekeeper blast.   
  
Soon the booming voice dubs him kill leader as he walks towards were Crypto lies disorianted. “You are fortunate that we are on the same team.” Caustic comments idly as he bends down to start administering first aid to his teammate.   
  
Crypto, known for calm expressions in the face of everything ad a peculiar look on his face as Caustic finally plunges a needle in him to help him regain some of his health. He groans and finally closes his dilated eyes, his cheeks a light red and he sighs as the needle is pulled out of him.   
  
Hmm, well. That was interesting. Caustic thought as he pulls the hacker to his feet and drops a med kit for him, before silently going to loot.   
  
Lifeline drops doc bot in front of a staring Crypto with a wink that makes him frown.   
  
“Oh, lighten up fanboy.” She laughs as she steals a gold shield. She flips off her comms to grin at Crypto. “Not many can say that they were saved by the hands of Caustic.”   
  
Crypto huffs and turns to start healing his shields… After he picks up the medkit he doesn’t need now that Caustic dropped for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE BOYS! Lmk what y'all think and if I should put some more Caustic/Crypto out into the world~


End file.
